powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Express Squad
Story The Rainbow Line is an ancient sentient railway created with the power of imagination. This line was created to defeat the evil Deboss Line which had started the first War of Darkness. However, the Deboss Line became so powerful that the lines five ExpressZords became devoid of power. Kyle, an 18-year-old foster child who had lost his four best friends (brothers Ben and Garrett and sisters Ava and Sarah) and his family, returns to his old house after he learns that his time in his foster house is up. But one day, during one of his rides, he encounters grunts from the Deboss Line attacking the civilians. However, the Rainbow Line appears from out of nowhere, makes a stop, and from one of the ExpressZords appears four rangers known as the Express Squad. After almost being defeated in battle, Kyle rides in and causes the grunts to flee only to knock himself unconscious in the process. He then awakes aboard the Rainbow Line and recognizes the four rangers as his lost childhood friends but then notices that they are suffering from amnesia. While trying to get his friends to remember their past, he then is interrupted by the conductor to whom he comes to recognize him as his father, Jim Jackson. He then explains to Kyle that hos four friends were playing at one of the train stations when it was taken over by the Deboss Line. However, their imagination was powerful enough to repel them from the station and onto the Rainbow Line and thus, causing many missing persons reports to be released with the four friends and their families included in the reports. Jim then gives Kyle one of the five Rail Morphers and the Red RailCharger to become Express Squad Red and the true leader of the Power Rangers Express Squad to fight against the Deboss Line and rid the world of its darkness once and for all. Throughout their travels, the other four rangers slowly start to regain their memories of their past. Also, while at many of the different stations, the rangers begin to search for many of the ExpressZords, and their RailChargers, that were lost during the first War of Darkness. Later, Kyle's long-lost younger brother, Lyle, would eventually be found again and would join the team as Express Squad Orange. However, the celebration is cut short when the Deboss Line's ruler is revealed to be a revived Lord Zedd, who would later on in the show create another United Alliance of Evil, putting the rangers at a disadvantage. Characters Allies *Jim Jackson *Arthur Jackson *Wagon Villans Deboss Line *Lord Zedd *General Schartz *Cuttler *Madame Norella *Gritta *Burglars (grunts) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Rail Morpher *Appli Morpher Multi-Use Devices *RailChargers *Express Pass Sidearms *Express Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Rail Cannon **Track Saber **Platform Blaster **Signal Slammer **Tunnel Axe **Bridge Claw *Guidance Blade *Express Cannon Zords *Express Squad Ultrazord **Express Diesel Unizord ***Express Squad Megazord ****ExpressZord 1 ****ExpressZord 2 ****ExpressZord 3 ****ExpressZord 4 ****ExpressZord 5 ***Diesel Max Megazord ****Diesel Zord ****Tank Zord ****Car Carrier Zord **Builder Zord / Builder Max Megazord *Safari Express Megazord **Lion Zord **Eagle Zord **Cat Zord **Gator Zord **Panda Zord *S.P.D Police Zord *Lightspeed Fire Zord *Drill Zord *Shield Zord *Tyranno ExpressZord *Galleon ExpressZord *Gosei ExpressZord *Samurai ExpressZord *RPM Eagle ExpressZord *Dozer Zord *Mixer Zord *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Sheild Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Carrier Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fighter Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fighter-Carrier Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Police Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel Max Megazord Police Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Fire Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel Max Megazord Fire Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Drill Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Tyranno Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Legendary Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Gosei Great Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Samurai Mode *''Alternate Combination'' - Express Squad Megazord Engine Mode Episodes # All Aboard # The City of Duel # Death Station # The Lost Pass # Hunger Town # Tank Hunt # Lazy Rangers # The Power of Diesel # Past Loves # Controlling Titles # The Darkest Revival # Lost Imagination # Fire in the Hole # Kendama Jones # Ava's Improvement # Unhappy Days # Lost Now Found # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Series